mufandomcom-20200214-history
A Beer, a Wedding, and a Fish Fry
---- Golden Beach :This long, straight beach is coated in a golden, silky sand near the water and a soft, fine white sand, almost like powdered sugar, away from the waterline. A few leaves of seaweed are washed up, as well as shells here and there, but overall the beach is clean and sparkling. Where the trees come close to the water, some strange animals, shaped like ferrets but having monkeylike tails and limbs, play in the surface happily, squeaking like merecats. A few dolphins can be seen cresting the surface out not too far in the water. ---- Jantine is in his tux, Cody on a leash. He's fidgting slightly nervously with his cufflinks. Rathenhope comes onto the beach at near enough a jog. Once he spots the others he moves over to the two of them. "Hey! I'm here! Nearly late. Again." Ruin walks down to the beach at a much more sedate pace, his PDA in his hands. "Okay, since we didn't do any kind of rehearsal - where d'you want me?" Leodhais walks down the beach close to Ruin, and then peers at the Raven. "...Lan, can I come in?" Jantine smiles slightly, waving to Rath and offering him Cody's leash "Thanks again for agreeing to watch him." he says, softly, before turning to Ruin "Um...over there?" he asks, indicating a part of the beach that some might remember, as the place of a fish fry months ago. Rathenhope quickly takes the leash. "No problem," he says with a smile and quickly trots off to whereever the guests are gonna stand. Ruin shrugs, walking over the sands to the designated spot. He then turns on his PDA, which seems to be where he's stored the script. Leodh, on the other hand, looks around for Alandra, so he can do his part, peering up and down the beach carefully. Jantine heads over to stand nearish to Ruin, blowing out a bit, and waiting. Yup, still looking a bit nervous, but definately happy, too. Rathenhope makes sure he has a good hold of Cody's leash, leaning down to stroke him a little, waiting quietly. Alandra steps onto the beach from the landing pad. She has a nervous little smile on her face as she does. Ruin taps the commlink he's wearing. "All right, Sidhe, hit it," he says, amused but trying to be solemn. From every available PDA and commlink, synchronized, begins the Ode to Joy. Leodhais seems to be amused by the music, going over to Alandra, and offering his arm, murmurming to her. Jantine smiles when Alandra arrives, still nervous, but he's keeping relatively calm. His attention is, as can be guessed, focused soley on her. Rathenhope grins to himself, straightening up and watching. Alandra looks to Leodh and nods as she takes his arm, "Please," she says with a big smile. "I would be honored." Ruin just waits, letting the Sidhe play the music. The stance is rather nearer an at-ease than anything clerical, though. Leodhais starts walking Lan down the uh...beach...aisle...a little smile on his face as he does. Jantine just continues smiling, and waiting. Still nervous, but also quite happy. Rathenhope smiles at the two as they approach. Alandra walks with Leodh, a smile on her face as she does. She whispers a little, "Thank you," before looking up to Ruin and then Jan. Ruin is doing quite a good job of being properly solemn; it's just his eyes that show somewhere he's trying very hard not to laugh. At all. Honest. As the couple approach, he manages to recite, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Alandra Barras and Jantine Osligoth in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly - but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Jack is walking down the line of sand, perhaps late for the event, and doesn't seem to be in a hurry to get there. Likely won't be in time to show any just cause at his just cause at his leisurely pace. Leodhais just smiles over at Rath, and then looks at the ceremony, moving off to the side now that he's 'given' Lan away. Jantine seems to relax slightly, smiling softly to Lan before looking over to Ruin. Rathenhope looks like he's about to laugh, but instead just crouches down to mutter something to Cody. "...There Cody, those are called 'adjectives'. Apparently marriage requires a lot of them." This is of course said so no one else can hear. Ras Algethi makes a brisk jog onto the beach, straightening his white silk tie as he comes onto the beach, then positioning his fedora properly. He takes note that hes late and slows his pace, trying his damndest to not cause any notice. He slowly comes up towards near the rear. Alandra approaches Jan and offers him her right hand, her left hand is closed as if holding something in it. Jack moves into a position near the back. Quietly, a pack of smokes is withdrawn from a pocket, one going between his lips once extracted from the pack. By the by, he didn't dress for the event. Not really. Ruin is Not Laughing. Not in any way. He consults his PDA. "Um," he says, proving engineers shouldn't be public speakers. "You've got your ring, Alandra? Then repeat after me: I Alandra, take you Jantine to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Leodhais has a great poker face. He's smiling serenely and definitely not laughing, looking at Rath, the couple, his husband, Rath again, the couple...noting Jack, and really NOT laughing now, no. Jantine takes Lan's hand, smiling to her. He reaches into his tux pocket, withdrawing something small, and holding it in his other hand. Looking to Ruin and then to Lan. Rathenhope's attention is taken by Leodhais and he looks over to the man until he catches his eye, having already spotted who he's looking at. There's a shake of his head and he goes back to watching the wedding. Alandra nods to Ruin when the question is asked then turns to Jan repeating after him. "I Alandra, take you Jantine to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Ras Algethi exhales softly, seeing that he hasn't missed too much of the ceremony, and looks on, keeping silent. Jack thumb strikes the wheel of his old-fashioned lighter, a bright flame that's put to use. Exhale. Ruin nudges Alandra slightly. "Um...I think you put the ring on him now," he says quietly "Left hand. I dunno, I went for a collar." Leodhais doesn't laugh. Even now. He just smiles brilliantly. Jantine smiles to Lan, but then turns to Ruin, blinking slightly, saying softly "Don't I have to say my vows first? Then the rings?" it's soft enough so that really, only Lan and Ruin could hear. Rathenhope reaches down to absently pet the dog who's leash he's holding. Alandra smiles at Ruin and shakes her head. "After this," she says in a near whisper. Ah well. Everyone should get married by a guy who's blushing so hard his feet are probably tingling. "Eh, right. Don't mind me." He peers at the PDA, and says, "Okay, Jan, you repeat after me: I Jantine, take you Alandra to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Leodhais still doesn't change his stance. Smiling, pleasant. Nor does Jack really change his, still smoking, still watching. Jantine smiles softly, before turning back to Lan, repeating "I Jantine, take you Alandra to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Like everyone else, Ras stays quiet as he watches on. Alandra smiles brightly, a slight blush coming to her cheeks now as she gazes at Jan. Ruin goes back to peering at the PDA. "Oh," he says softly, to himself. "That's where the rings got to." Somewhat more clearly, he clears his throat and says, "Okay. Um. Alandra? You put your ring on him, and repeat: This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." Rathenhope just watches on, still petting that Cody-dog in silence. Leodhais shifts his weight a little, watching in silence. Jack exhales softly again, this one definatly a sigh, neck craning back as he looks about the for the soon to be rising sun. Jantine just smiles to Lan, lifting his hand slightly to allow her to put the ring on it. Alandra opens her left hand revealing the ring that is inside. A simple platinum band which she turns to face the right direction, meaning that the symbol for infinity etched in it is facing up. Placing the ring on Jan's left ring finger she gazes into his eyes and repeats, "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." Ras Algethi shifts his weight to one foot, trying to get comfortable. Thats about the only motion he makes as he watches on. Ruin peers down at the ring. "Oh, hey. Geeky." The tone is surprised and approving, and then he catches himself. "Oh. Right. Um." Bright red again, he coughs. "Um. Jan, you put your ring on her, and repeat: This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." Leodhais looks at Ruin with what he hopes is a relaxing smile, and then watches the two. Rathenhope chuckles at Ruin's exclaimation, but quickly falls silent again, smiling. Jantine looks back to Lan, opening his hand to reveal, yes, a ring. The ring has a white gold, celtic weave held in place on either side by bands of a yellow gold that makes up the majority of the ring. Five small diamonds are set in square boxes, the boxes equally interspaced on top of the white gold weave. He places the ring on Lan's left ring finger, repeating "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." Alandra looks down at the ring then back to Jan beaming now. She doesn't say anything yet though. for action "By the power vested in me as a Captain, I now pronounce you husband and wife," says Ruin, with the relief of a man who's seeing the end of this road approaching. "You may now kiss each other. And Leodhais can get me a drink." Leodhais chuckles softly, waiting for the ceremonial kiss before going to do just that. "Well, thank god that's over." Jack says, shoulders bobbing. Then he's turning back to walk the way he came. "Back to the Mercy..." Unless there's a food involved. Then he might make a detour. Ras Algethi just grins, looking pretty happy for the newly weds. Jantine smiles softly, before leaning in to yes, kiss Alandra, on the lips. Rathenhope grins to himself. "Hurrah," he says. Ruin casually holds up his PDA - *snap!* - and one for the scrapbook, yay for the smooch captains. Then, in a much happier and more normal tone of voice, he says, "Fish fry! Let's get the fire going!" The La Terran will be taking a detour then. Alandra giggles and blushes, "Yes. Time for some fun," she says looking back at Jan. Leodhais laughs, shedding his tuxedo jacket and rolling up sleeves, heading over to the table and grille he set up earlier. "Ruin, your drink...and fish will be on shortly," he says, checking the coal. Jantine smiles broadly back to Lan "Yes, time for some fun." he says, taking her hand in his once again. Jack moves up next to the grille, cigarette dangling between his fingers. "What are you fixin'?" Ruin - not a drinker under 99 percent of circumstances - knocks *that* glass back as if dying of thirst. "Weddings and funerals," he says. "That's probably safe. Can't possibly be many more *weddings* I'll live to see." He heads over to the fish. "It's a fish fry. Grilled fish. Oh, and Leodhais baked a really huge cake." Rathenhope moves up to the grill as well. "Mercy's alright then?" he asks casually of Jack. "Not been commandeered by the Panty Queen again." Leodhais grins proudly, as he gets out a huge slab of what appears to be mahi-mahi, and onto the grille it goes. "Fish is my specialty," he explains to Jack. "The cake came out pretty well though." Jack scratches his chin, thoughtfully, then shrugs. "Fish it is." Alandra looks over toward Leodh, "I heard the cake is excellent though. I'm dying to see it." Jantine smiles "It looked excellent when I saw it." he agrees, nodding to both Lan and Leodh. "So, I suppose this crew thinks boarded romance works out okay?" Jack says, tossing his cigarette aside. "On a ship, I mean." Rathenhope raises an eyebrow at Jack. "...Hah. Do I need to answer that question?" "For the personalities involved, and their respective positions...yes, pretty much," shrugs Ruin, snagging something non-alcoholic to drink this time. "If I'd hired Raisa, I'd worry. But I haven't, so I'm not." Leodhais chuckles to himself, shaking his head, turning the fish over. "No, nor do I care for that tone." Jack admits with a frown. "Well, hope my natural pess..ah..ism is actully off this time." Ruin gets a smirk, "Two days ago, she said she was gonna run off and take care of herself. The next day, I went fishing, and she's huggin' up on Leechman and promisin' everythin' will be okay on a pier. You could say we're in agreement. How long before the fish is ready?" Ras Algethi takes a seat somewhere near the grill, content to get out his harp, now attempting to decide what type of music he should actually play. "Leechman?" Rathenhope says with a grin. "Oh man, I'm going to have to be so careful not to say that." Still holding Jan's hand Lan leads him toward the food...tent thingy...to get a look at the cake. "Depends how you like it," is Leodh's response to the fish question. "Slightly blackened mahi-mahi is very good, but if you don't want it that way, another minute or two." Jantine blinks a little, but otherwise appears to all but ignore the topic of conversation, following Lan, still holding onto her hand, he gives it a gentle squeeze, looking to her and smiling softly. Ruin calls after them, "There's a tradition you can't cut the cake open without being blinded by flashbulbs! Since we're short on flashbulbs, you've got to stare at the sun for a few seconds, right?" More quietly, he shrugs, "Psychic athlete's neck is more accurate, but harder to say. I should never work in advertising." "Feel free. Tell him, I said it even." Jack says with a snort. "I can wait, I think, if it's that quick." The La Terran leans back on his heels for a moment, then shrug. "Those two don't even know I'm supposed to be flyin' with them yet, do they?" Alandra laughs at Ruin's statement and without staring at the sun, peeks inside the tent to get a look at the cake masterpiece. Rathenhope chuckles, then frowns slightly. "Tell me," he asks of Jack. "Who gave you the information about the Sivadian tea contact?" Leodhais flips the fish once more, and then cuts off a generous portion, serving it up on a plate. "Anyone else for non-blackened?" he asks around. Jantine chuckles a little at Ruin, still staying close to Lan and holding her hand. He smiles, glancing in at the cake as well before saying to Lan "Looks great, doesn't it?" "Lucky-Eye Jones, terror of the Sivadian Sea of Rocks." Jack absently answers, peering at the fish. "It's better when it's burnt?" Alandra looks at the cake, a big smile on her face and nods to Jan, "Nice," she says, "Just like I imagined." She then leads Jan over to where the cooking is going on. "Burnt crunchy bits are a deeply under-appreciated food group," says Ruin. "Goes with grease." Leodhais laughs. "Blackened mahi-mahi tastes better when burnt," he says. "It's one of the few things that do." Jantine follows willingly, moving over towards the food. He's still smiling but does fall silent. for action Rathenhope grins a little. "I'll wait for the burnt pieces." "I see." Jack says with a grimace. "Well, throw me a plate of the black stuff once it's ready. I'll be back." The La Terran starts back along the beach, away from the gathering. "Burnt pieces?" she asks as she approaches the others. Leodhais nods after Jack, continuing to blacken the fish. "Not quite ready yet," he says. Jantine just follows after Lan, still, remaining happily silent, smile on his face. Rathenhope smiles at the new couple, still holding Cody's leash. Ruin just moves to help Leodhais with the fish, letting everything else sort itself out. Leodhais offers Ruin the first bit of the fish, cutting off pieces now that there's a crispy black coating around it. "First order up," he says. "Oh," Lan says to Rath, "Would you like me to take Cody back? Thank you for watching him." Jantine smiles to Rath "Yes, thank you for holding onto him." he smiles down to Cody, then smiles to Lan, and then turns back to the group at large and the food. Rathenhope offers the leash to Lan. "No problem," he says with a smile. Leodhais portions out the fish evenly, setting them onto plates and then smiles in satisfaction. Alandra takes Cody's leash and accepts a plate of fish from Leodh before finding a place to sit and eat it. Jantine accepts his plate with a nod and a smile to Leodh, before moving over in Lan's direction to eat his own fish, still quiet, but definately still smiling. Rathenhope manages to get himself a slice of fish and begins munching on it. "Ahh, good." Jantine is still quiet, smiling to himself and eating his fish. Rathenhope sits around in silence, still eating that fish with a contemplative look on his face. Jantine finishes his fish after a bit, bringing the plate back over towards where the rest of the dirty dishes are being collected, somewhere near Rath. The man's still smiling, definately happy, and that smile is turned on Rath when he nears him. "You where right." he says softly. Rathenhope raises an eyebrow, looking up. "I was?" Jantine nods "Feel like I have everything now." he says, still smiling as he gets rid of the plate "And I do." Rathenhope smiles faintly. "See. Worked out alright in the end." Jantine smiles gently, nodding. He glances over at Lan, before turning back to Rath. His hands go into his pants pockets "It did...I'm so glad it did. I've been looking forward to this day since I proposed, and the wait was worth it." Rathenhope grins. "Good to hear." Jantine nods a bit "Thanks again for holding onto Cody. How was he? I wasn't exactly paying him much attention." he says with a smile. "He was good as gold," says Rathenhope, then frowns. "You know, I don't get what's so good about gold." Jantine raises his eyebrow slightly "Why not? It's expensive..." he trails. Rathenhope shrugs. "But does that make it 'good'?" he asks philosophically. "Does that mean something cheap is evil?" Jantine tilts his head to the side "I dunno bout evil just...not as good?" he suggests, he seems slightly confused. Rathenhope shrugs again. "Eh, just trying to work out where 'as good as gold' came from. Oh well." Jantine shrugs "I have utterly no idea." he replies simply. Rathenhope chuckles. "Fair enough. I don't think anyone does." Jantine smiles lightly "Well, good as gold works for me. Hope he enjoyed himself, though, he's ussually really excited." he comments. "I'm sure he did," nods Rathenhope Jantine nods with a bit of a smile "Alright, good." he says. Rathenhope grins at Jan and then sighs. "Right, I need to head out. Catch you.. later?" Rathenhope disappears off towards the Teamhair, a wave given to all category:New Luna logs category: OtherSpace Logs category:Osirian Logs